Many persons may wish to experience a public event such as a concert, show, sporting event, meeting, or other event that they are unable to attend in person. Current technologies for experiencing a distant event include watching a television broadcast or otherwise consuming broadcast media coverage of the event. Certain pre-recorded media including short films may provide additional media experiences beyond typical audiovisual playback, such as motion effects or environmental effects like mist or fog. However, such additional media experiences are typically only available by attending purpose-built theaters or other installations, such as those found at theme parks.